Goodbye
by Evie Glacier Tako
Summary: Well I won't say who's pov it is but it is pretty good by my standards. It is a song fic to SR71's 'Goodbye'


Goodbye

By Evie Glacier

-I'm everything you know

You wonder friend or foe-

"Leave Nott, leave him I say, the Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries..." *1

You don't care for others. That is clear for all to see.

-I am the burning in your throat when you swallow

but you spit me out 

your stomach full of doubt-

"Don't play games with me." *2

-And now you're faking every word out of your mouth-

"You're going to pay. I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." *3

I said that only as a warning. I wanted him to be safe, I knew what you were capable of doing. I thought that he could save me from this hell I lived in. I now know that he knew. I told him in the first year that some wizarding families were better than others. I was not talking about Weasley's family. I was talking about my own. I almost envied him Weasley that is. He was able to choose his own path. His family was one of the ones I was thinking about when I was saying it. His family was better than the one I had with you.

"I hope my son will amount to more that a thief or plunderer..." "That may indeed be all he is fit for-" *4

-But you won't let go

It's all about control-

"You are in no position to bargain." *5

-Understand I'm born to lead you will follow- *6

(Hp leading people in Department of Mysteries)

-I don't wanna stay

I'm running away

Don't you hear me when I say-

"You're race is run." *7

-Goodbye... So long... Nice try... I'm gone-

-You don't like being second

I don't like being wrong-

"how should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?"

*8

How can anyone believe that? You put it in her basket at Diagon Alley. You will always be second to me. No more 'heirs' can be produced. I'm almost never wrong and I hate it when I am. I thought you were my father, but now I know different.

-I won't forget the way you made me feel

I won't regret running away from here-

You always treated me like a possession. I felt like I was being used. I now know that I was. Affection? Ha! Never. Only mudbloods and muggle lovers show affection. You were wrong. I won't regret leaving this life behind. 

-So I'll say Goodbye again-

-Now it's there to see 

You've forgotten me

Ever since I was the prince among the thieves-

You've forgotten me ever since he was destroyed. I'm not helping you succeed. I became a normal wizard. I changed my hair and the way I talk. I can't change my eyes...

-So you hold me down 

Strip away my crown-

You tried to keep me from finding my true destiny. Holding me down and taking away my dignity.

-Can't contain me knowing all the truth I've found-

I found out the truth. I know all about your 'extra-curricular' activities. 

-Always thinking small

Helping me to fall-

You told me to do little things, knowing that I as your son who respected you enough to do anything for you, that would forever tarnish my true self.

-Now your jealousy and hate consumes us all-

You were jealous of me since I was born. I was pure. I had energy that overshadowed yours. I was stronger than you in mind and magic. The things you did to me were to make me weak. You made me less pure, but in the process you succeed in making yourself even less than you were. You only succeeded in making me stronger.

-I don't wanna stay 

I'm running away

Don't you hear me when I say-

-Good bye- I won't miss you

-So long- I won't see you again

-Nice try- You failed at making me weaker.

-I'm gone- And will never return

-Don't hit me with your fears-

You're afraid of people finding out what you're really like. Afraid that the line won't get passed on. Well newsflash. It won't! I will never let a child of mine grow up with you as a grandfather.   

-I don't fit with your ideas-

Killing people who don't have magic, killing people who don't agree with that idea, and just killing people for some sick pleasure. That's what you think. You've tried to make me believe that. I only acted like that to stay alive...

-You missed what I'm about-

I'm not about killing. I'm not about making people feel bad. I'm a dignified wizard and am no longer going to be your puppet.

-I earned my way out-

I got a job without you knowing. Planning for the day I'd leave for good. I worked harder than you've ever worked in you're life

-And in the end 

I'll say goodbye again- 

If I had the choice I'd do it all over again.

"Drax! Where are you? Are you singing about your past again?"

"I'm in our room. And yes Ri. You know that anything I did was all his fault right?"

"Drax. Calm down. I know that. If I had told someone sooner then you would have been able to get free of him sooner than you did."

"But you didn't know exactly what was happening."

"I know. But I'm glad I was able to help you find the job and lend you some money to get away from him. Who would have known it would end with us being together."

"Not I for one. I thought that I'd end up alone and dead before the next school year." 

"Yeah. Well Sixth year was the worst year for you. Getting beat up constantly and the fact that you were paying to stay at Hogwarts, yourself, made it the worst year. Thankfully during Christmas break I was able to find out what had happened."

"Yeah. The Slytherins were beating on me again. This time just as much verbal as physical. You stopped them. Granted you were trying to protect what you thought was a Gryffindor first year. Then when you saw me I thought for sure that I was done for."

"I didn't realize it at the time, but I knew that there'd never be anyone else for me. I had been helping someone anonymously and never put two and two together. It said in the paper that his son had run away and that a reward was offered. The money I sent was enough for your board and if you wanted to eat you needed to work. You had only enough money to pay for school on you when you left your house."

"I never realized how hard it was for normal wizards to make a living."

"You learned the hard way. You were pampered most of your life and you went from that to having to survive on your own. That was the third beating that day for you and you were already in pain. They had broken a few ribs earlier and then you were bleeding from your limbs and head. You were so thin, way too thin. That summer you ate only what you could afford. When you were sick and couldn't work you didn't eat."

"And when I didn't eat I got worse. I ended up working even when I was sick. I didn't get better until October. I was still skinny, but that wasn't what others said. One month seemed like a lifetime then."

"Yeah. Skinny isn't a strong enough word, by the time school started you weighed about ninety pounds. You were starving yourself without meaning to. You never gained your appetite back until the next year."

"Well it's thanks to you that I was able to. You offered me help. I was unconscious when you took me to Madam Pomfrey's, but I felt safe. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"Let's get on happier topics now. That was four years ago. Now we're both healthy and happy. Did you mean it when you said his line would never be continued?"

"We'll his line won't. But nor yours…"

"Good night Drax. Love you."

"Good night Ri. I love you too."

The two kiss then the lights are shut off and the two drift off to slumber.

Important stuff*'S All are said by Lucius in the Order of the Phoenix except for those mentioned

1. Page 788

2. Page 785 

3. Page 851- Actually said by Draco

4. Page 52 in Chamber of Secrets

5. Page 800

6. Don't really have quotes too much to write…

7. Page 799

8. Page 336 HP+ the Chamber of Secrets

Note-All the quotes used are partial quotes because the majority are from the Order of the Phoenix when Harry and the others are in the Department of Mysteries. My friend told me that it wasn't right to pick parts of quotes but if I didn't then it would ruin all thoughts that go with the story. If I put 'Potter' in some of the quotes then it would ruin the story. It's not from Harry's pov. It's from a different character that wasn't in any of the scenes, well most of the scenes anyways. There are also scenes that I believe could be taken different ways. Especially on the train in the first book. Draco said that some wizarding families were better than others. He could be thinking the opposite of what he said... Well at least in my mind. Just some food for thought. Can you guess any pairings? I didn't say any names, well full names at least. Ri and Drax. Can you guess who the real character with each nickname is? I think you can. Typing this at midnight is not a good idea cus I have to work two shifts tomorrow. Four hours of first graders... But I want to finish this fic. I may write a next chapter all depending on whether or not I feel like it or can get inspiration. Thanks to Dark Silicon for the SR-71 cd! It's one of a kind. It's the only SR-71 cd that had a song by Fefe Dobson on it... Its soo pretty! Thanks for the help, all who betaed this. Forest Glen and Dark Silicon mainly. Please review. I know that I don't review much, but that's cus I don't have time. My 'rents hate this site.... 

Evie out...

(I say way too much)


End file.
